Black Mask
The Black Mask (real name: Roman Sionis) is a villain from the Batman series. He was the greedy son of a very wealthy couple, that died in a fire, in which he caused intentionally. He got their money and their company, but went bankrupt. His company was saved by Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Sionis hates him for that. His mask is carved out of the Black coffin of his father. Despite being sent to Arkham Asylum, his mild insanity is overshadowed by his greed that he was often reconsidered to be relocted to a regular prison instead of an institution due to knowingly and competently committing his crimes. He is the tertiary antagonist of the 2010 direct-to-video animated movie Batman: Under the Hood. History Personal History Roman Sionis came from a rich family, his father was a very successful industrialist. His parents only cared for their social status, and when a nurse dropped Roman on his head after he was born, they were more concerned about covering it up from their friends than their son's well being. When he was child, Sionis was attacked by a rabid raccoon, but his parents forbade him to tell the incident to anyone. They frequently dragged him around to parties, and would force him to become friends with the children of other wealthy families in Gotham City, including the young Bruce Wayne. His family hated other people like the Waynes though, but they put on "social masks" in public to seem like more charming people; these "social masks" were what Sionis grew to despise. After his high school graduation, Sionis was given a high ranking position in his father's company, the prosperous Janus Cosmetics, where he fell in love with a secretary named Circe. However, he was enraged when his parents disapproved and demanded that he broke off his relationship with her. This proved to be the last straw for Sionis, who proceeded to burn down the family mansion, killing his parents. With his father dead, he inherited Janus Cosmetics, but quickly drove the company into the ground, leaving the company open to a Wayne Enterprises buyout. To make matters worse, Circe broke up with him in front of the entire staff. Sionis was driven mad from losing everything he had, and he turned his hatred on Bruce Wayne. Donning a mask carved from his father's ebony coffin, he began murdering Wayne employees. In the ensuing battle with Batman, Sionis' mask became permanently burnt into his face as a living death mask, ironically granting his wish of removing all traces of his former identity. In the next years he would become one of Gotham City's most ruthless and sadistic crime lords, commanding the "False Facers," an army of masked henchmen. With each loss to Batman, his empire shrank and his sadism grew. Among his many crimes were the destruction of a community center on Gotham's East End, the painstaking murder of Catwoman's brother-in-law, and driving her sister Maggie insane. War Games Believed dead at Catwoman's hands, Black Mask survived, and when Gotham City's gang wars erupted - part of a "war game" created by Batman that went horibly wrong - they created a power vacuum in the underworld that he could exploit to build a criminal empire. He murdered Orpheus, a costumed gang leader secretly working with Batman to end the unrest in Gotham, and he took the tragic hero's identity and gained the trust of the teen hero Spoiler. This way he learned information vital to his cause before he betrayed and tortured her. Following Batman's plans, the fake Orpheus rallied all the factions, revealed his true identity and initiated a spree of carnage. Black Mask became the undisputed ruler of the entire Gotham City underworld. The End Deathstroke later approached Black Mask offering him a place within the Society. Black Mask was eager to strenthen his increasingly tenuous grip on the underworld since Batman was targeting his operations. He accepted the offer and Captain Nazi and Count Vertigo were sent after Batman. However, these villains were defeated, and Batman ultimately prevented the Society from securing a foothold in Gotham. In an attempt to "Improve Himself" after this debacle, Black Mask threatened the most important people in Catwoman's life, from Slam Bradley to Holly Robinson. Still thinking that Catwoman adhered to a strict no-kill rule, Black Mask was caught by surprise when Catwoman took revenge by shooting him in the head and blowing his jaw off. However, Black Mask survived. After the shooting, Selina Kyle passed the mantle of Catwoman to her friend Holly Robinson. Not long after, Holly was arrested for the killing of Black Mask. Black Mask II In the "Battle For The Cowl" storyline, a new Black Mask surfaces. He has drugged several of Arkham Asylum's inmate, including the Great White Shark, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Victor Zsasz, Jane Doe and the Scarecrow, with a substance that can kill when triggered. Black Mask is quickly acknowledged as the leader of the group when he blows up much of Arkham Asylum. He then prepares for his ascension by destroying Two-Face's and Penguin's reign and becoming Gotham City's crime lord again. Eventually, the new Black Mask is revealed to be Jeremiah Arkham, administrator of Arkham Asylum. After being defeated by Batman, he is imprisoned in the rebuilt Arkham Asylum. The Batman Batman Arkhamverse Main Article: Black Mask (Arkhamverse) Batman: Under the Red hood Main Article: Black Mask (Under the Red Hood). Black Mask is the tertiary antagonist of the animated movie. ''Gotham'' :See: Richard Sionis A character loosely based off Black Mask named Richard Sionis appears in the first season of Gotham in the episode "The Mask" as the CEO of Sionis Investments who pits his candidates against each other for a position at his company. Richard makes a reappearance in the opening of season 2 where he ends up being killed. He is played by Todd Stashwick. Facts Real Name: Roman Sionis Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Brown Hair: None Height: 6 ft 1 in Weight: 195 lb First appearance: Batman #386 (August, 1985) Attributes *Obsessed with masks *Harbors a hatred of Batman and Bruce Wayne *Face resembles a black skull *Feared and powerful mob boss *Skilled marksman, known for his double handguns Gallery Stephen_Doone_Earth-S.png|Enemy of Bulletman. Jack_Hawk_(Earth-One)_001.jpg|Enemy of the Blackhawk Squadron. BlackMask.jpg|Black Mask from Batman: Arkham City Black Mask 2.jpg|Black Mask from Batman: Arkham Origins Black_Mask_(Under_the_Red_Hood).jpg|Black Mask from Batman: Under the Red Hood The Mask (Gotham).jpg|Richard Sionis/The Mask of Gotham Black Mask 0003.jpg Black_Mask_TB.jpg|Black Mask from The Batman Category:Crime Lord Category:Masked Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Gunmen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Leader Category:Blackmailers Category:Complete Monster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Kidnapper Category:In love villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mobsters Category:Thief Category:Nihilists Category:Mutilators Category:Cowards Category:Bombers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Knifemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Perverts Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rapists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parents Category:Child Murderer Category:Incestous Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Old Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Justice League Villains Category:Thugs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Family Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Hijackers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Brainwashers Category:Stranglers Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Scarred Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Vandals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Revived Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hypnotists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misogynists Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Villains